Me Equal You?
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: Bagaiman jadinya ya, bila Draco dan Hermione tak sengaja bertukar tubuh? Apa yang mereka lakukan dalam mengatasi kejadian ini? Dapatkah mereka kembali menempati tubuh mereka masing-masing?


_Fict multi-chapter pertamaku! Fict ini agak membingungkan, aku yang buat fanfic aja bingung kok *eh, apalagi kalian. Pokonya ingat kata kuncinya jadi gak bakalan membingungkan. Disini, __**Draco sama Hermione bertukar tubuh. Jadi, Hermione menempati tubuh Draco sedangkan Draco menempati tubuh Hermione. **__Di inget ya! Dijamin nggak bingung kalo paham maksudnya *eh_

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy!

Me = You?

Hermione berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa setumpuk buku-buku. Ia tidak bisa melihat jalannya dengan begitu baik. Di arah sebaliknya, Draco berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak melihat ada Hermione di depannya. Tabrakan pun tidak dapat terhindarkan.

BRUUUKKKK!

"AWWW!"

"ADUUHH!"

Hermione mengerang, kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu. Ia memengangi kepalanya. Sakit sekali. Ia menyerngit, _'kenapa parfum yang kupakai baunya berubah menjadi mint ya?'._ Hermione melihat jubahnya dan ia melihat logo Slytherin terjahit rapi di jubahnya. Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjerit ketika melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

"Shh... Granger, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya", ujar orang itu.

"Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?", tanya Hermione gusar.

"Dengar, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi yang pasti, tubuh kita telah tertukar. Sementara ini kita akan bertukar peran dulu. Aku menjadi kau dan kau menjadi aku", jelas orang itu.

"Tapi sampai kapan?", tanya Hermione lagi.

"Sampai kita menemukan cara untuk kembali ke tubuh masing-masing", jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah Draco.

Hermione melotot, "A-apa? Tapi bagaimana bila kita tidak menemukan cara untuk kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, aku tidak tahu selanjutnya". Hermione––yang sekarang terjebak dalam tubuh Draco, merapikan buku-bukunya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju asrama ketua murid. Beberapa murid melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Draco––yang sekarang terjebak berada dalam tubuh Hermione membalas mereka dengan tatapan _'apa-yang-kau-lihat-hah?'_. Suatu keadaan yang sangat jarang terjadi, Draco dan Hermione, berjalan bersama.

AoAoAoA

"Lebih baik jika kita tidak banyak keluar dari asrama murid ini agar kita tidak dianggap aneh. Oke?", lanjut Draco––yang sekarang terjebak dalam tubuh Hermione.

"Oke. Baik. Sekarang aku akan masuk kamarku", kata Hermione seraya membawa buku-bukunya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bukankah kamar _Draco _disitu?", tanya Draco sambil menunjuk kamar lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Hermione.

"Bodoh! Kau sekarang menjadi Draco, Granger!"

"Oh ya!", jawab Hermione. Ia segera masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Draco.

AoAoAoA

**Hermione's POV**

Oke. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa tubuhku dan tubuh Draco tertukar? Mantra macam apa yang digunakan untuk menukar tubuh? Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan di kamar Draco ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan tubuh Draco ini? Bagaimana cara mengembalikan tubuhku yang tertukar? Mungkin, Professor Slughorn tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku dan Draco seperti ini.

**Draco's POV**

Bagus. Aku sekarang terjebak dalam tubuh rambut semak ini dalam jangka waktu yang belum diketahui. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berperan sebagai Nona–Tahu–Segala? Jujur, kamarnya rapi, sangat rapi bahkan. Hanya saja nuansa Gryffindor-nya yang membuatku muak. Ingin segera kucopoti poster-poster tak bermutu di dinding kamarnya. Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione di kamarku? Akankah dia mencopoti semua poster Slytherin-ku?

AoAoAoA

**Normal POV**

Hermione yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh Draco, keluar kamar untuk mandi dengan gusar. Hermione membanting pintu kamar mandi dan bercermin. Ia menjambak rambutnya. Rambut coklatnya yang indah, kini sudah tergantikan oleh rambut pirang pucat berantakan milik Draco. Wajah ramahnya kini sudah tergantikan oleh wajah sombong nan kaku milik Draco. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi, apa gunanya menangis bila tangis hanya akan memperburuk keadaan? Hermione lelah. Ia ingin berendam. Ia melepaskan baju seragam yang kini berlogo Slytherin itu. Hermione bercermin lagi dan terpukau. Tubuh Draco sangat atletis. Berkat Quidditch selama bertahun-tahun. _'Aduh, Hermione! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan tubuh Malfoy!"_, Hermione membatin. Hermione melihat celana Draco yang sekarang sedang ia pakai. Ia ragu-ragu melepaskannya. Akhirnya dengan ketetapan hati, dia membuka celananya. "Jangan lihat ke bawah, jangan lihat ke bawah", Hermione bergumam sendiri. Setelah celananya lepas, Hermione langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Ia berendam dengan bunga laverder kesukaannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia keluar dari bak mandi dengan tetap pada pendiriannya : Tidak akan melihat ke bawah. Tetapi, timbul masalah lain. _'Bagaimana aku bisa memakai celana bila tidak melihat ke bawah?'_, Batin Hermione.

AoAoAoA

Draco memeriksa kamar Hermione dengan teliti. Sesekali bergidik karena peralatan muggle yang dimiliki Hermione. Ia bosan. Ia keluar untuk makan malam.

"Keluar untuk makan malam?", tanya Hermione––yang sekarang terjebak dalam tubuh Draco.

"Yeah, kau juga?", jawab Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

"To Great Hall, with me?", tanya Draco, lagi.

"Huh?"

"Ayolah..."

"Uhh..", Hermione terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah..."

Dan mereka berjalan menuju Great Hall bersama. Lagi-lagi, suatu keadaan yang jarang ditemukan.

AoAoAoA

Ron menatap heran pada orang di depannya itu. Apakah ia alien? Ataukah seseorang yang meminum ramuan Polyjuice? Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang ada di depannya sekarang, yang biasanya cerewet dan menceramahi segala hal, termasuk tata cara makannya, sekarang hanya diam. Bahkan, sejauh ini dia belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Andai Ron tahu yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

"Mione, something wrong with you?", tanya Ron.

"Uhh.. tidak ada", jawab Draco––yang ada terjebak dalam tubuh Hermione cepat.

"Lalu, tumben kau tidak menceramahi tata cara makanku?"

"Weasl––maksudku Ronald, bisakah kau diam dan hanya makan makananmu? Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Ronald?"

"Hei, kau aneh hari ini, Mione", Harry ikut menimpali.

Draco mendengus. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan mereka.

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah, mungkin memang '_waktunya' _Hermione di minggu ini bukan utuk di ganggu", celetuk Ginny di sebelah Draco.

Draco mengangguk mengiyakan.

Terjadi keheningan canggung cukup lama diantara mereka. Sebelum akhirnya Harry membuka suara.

"Mione?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak makan sup? Sup itu makanan favoritmu, bukan? Mengapa kau malah mengambil sosis panggang yang jelas-jelas biasanya kau hindari karena terlalu banyak lemak atau apalah itu?"

Ding-dong.

Kali ini Draco benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mereka.

Skak mat.

AoAoAoA

"Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus. Harus ada suatu percobaan agar kita bisa kembali ke tubuh semula. Sehari dengan teman-teman Gryffindor-mu membuatku gila. Bagaimana bila ini terjadi selama––ugh berhari-hari ke depan?", Draco meracau.

"Hello?! Kaukira aku juga mau seperti ini, hah? Bergerombol dengan fans-fans gilamu itu. Dan, asal kau tahu saja ya, kelakuan mereka seperti primata. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau hidup di tengah-tengah mereka", balas Hermione.

Draco mendengus, "Kau. Apakah kau dicurigai oleh teman-teman Slytherin-ku tadi?"

"Kau sebut mereka teman? Oh, yang benar saja. Ya. Blaise sempat mencurigaiku karena aku tidak makan apel berwarna hijau. Aku makan apel berwarna merah"

Draco membelalakkan matanya, "Lalu, kau jawab seperti apa?"

"Yeah, aku bilang aku sedang lapar dan mungkin salah lihat. Setelah itu ia tidak menanyaiku macam-macam"

"For your information, aku tidak makan apel berwarna merah. Ingat itu"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Lalu, kau juga dicurigai oleh Harry, Ron, atau bahkan Ginny?"

"Umm.. itu, ya. Aku memang dicurigai. Weasley––Ronald menanyaiku kenapa aku begitu diam. Yeah, kujawab aku sedang tidak mau bicara. Lalu, Potter juga mengatakan bahwa aku aneh. Setelah itu, mmm... dia menanyaiku kenapa aku tidak makan sup dan malah mengambil sosis panggang"

Mulut Hermione sukses terbuka lebar, "Kau gila? Aku tidak pernah makan yang namanya sosis panggang. Makanan berlemak. Ugh. Aku benci makanan itu"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak tahu. Dan, jangan sekali-kali kau menampakkan ekspresi terkejutmu pada _wajahku_. Aku tidak pernah menampakkan wajah setolol itu"

Hermione berkacak pinggang, "Hei bodoh, jangan salahkan aku. Aku. Tidak. Tahu"

Draco mendengus, "Okay, lupakan soal itu. Sekarang, pikirkan bagaimana kita akan melalui hari-hari ke depan. Lebih baik, kita saling bertukar informasi agar kita tak salah paham seperti tadi"

"Baik, dimulai dari nama. Lebih baik aku memanggilmu Hermione. Dan kau memanggilku Draco. Lebih mudah seperti itu, kan? Daripada harus memanggil marga masing-masing. Dan, panggilan ini juga berlaku di dalam asrama ketua murid. Agar kita terbiasa. Oh ya, kau memanggil teman-temanku juga dengan nama depannya. Bukan dengan marganya"

"Setuju. Kau juga harus tahu mengenaiku"

"Baik. Tapi, sebaiknya kita catat informasi ini agar kita tidak melupakannya"

Draco mengangguk.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sampai larut malam untuk saling bertukar informasi. Kadang tertawa menertawakan kebiasaan masing-masing. Juga beradu argumen mana yang lebih penting untuk dicatat. Tak mungkin semua tentang mereka harus diketahui oleh masing-masing, kan? Tetapi, karena hal inilah mereka lupa mencatat pelajaran kesukaan masing-masing.

AoAoAoA

Draco––yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh Hermione menguap. Ia selalu bosan dengan pelajaran Transfigurasi. Ginny, yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap heran. Aneh. Tidak biasanya Hermione menguap ditengah-tengah pelajaran seperti ini. Apalagi pelajaran Transfigurasi. Pelajaran favoritnya.

"Mione, tak biasanya kau mengantuk? Padahal kau tidak pernah mengantuk dalam pelajaran apapun. Apalagi Transfigurasi. Pelajaran favoritmu, bukan?" tanya Ginny, dengan suara dipelankan agar Prof. McGonagall tidak mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

'_Pelajaran favorit? Ia tak pernah memberitahuku'_, batin Draco.

"Well, sepertinya kemarin aku terlalu lelah karena mengerjakan essay. Jadi, aku kurang tidur"

"Oh. Lain kali, istirahatlah yang cukup. Jangan terlalu mementingkan essay sampai kau kurang istirahat"

Draco mengangguk.

Terdengar suara Prof. McGonagall menanyakan sesuatu pada seisi kelas, "Kalau begitu, ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan saya, yaitu siapakah tokoh penemu mantra transfigurasi pakaian?"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Hermione Granger––yang sekarang jiwanya tertukar oleh Draco Malfoy.

'_Matilah aku'_, batin Draco.

AoAoAoA

Draco membanting lukisan masuk asrama ketua murid. Ia sebal. Mengapa Hermione tidak memberitahunya apapun tentang pelajaran Transfigurasi.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak membanting lukisan seperti tadi? Membuatku jantungan saja"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apapun tentang Transfigurasi?"

"Memang ada masalah?"

"Masalah besar. Aku baru saja mempermalukan dirimu di depan seluruh kelas"

Hermione memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kupikir kau sudah tahu tentang pelajaran Transfigurasi. Kau. Ketua murid macam apa kau? Tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Jarang mengerjakan essay. Patroli pun, lebih sering kulakukan sendiri. Dengan jiwamu yang menempati tubuhku sekarang, kau hanya memperburuk _image_-ku di depan orang lain"

"Hei, maafkan aku. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Susah tahu, menjadi orang lain"

"Itu hanya karena kau tak pernah mau mengerti tentangku", Hermione menghela napas kemudian masuk ke kamar dimana ia seharusnya berada.

"Dasar aneh", Draco mengangkat bahunya.

AoAoAoA

Draco––yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju perpustakaan. Ia harus mengerjakan essay miliknya––ralat, milik Hermione. Dan, terkejutlah ia, Hermione juga ada di perpustakaan. Draco menghampirinya, dan duduk di depannya.

"Masih marah?", tanya Draco.

"Huh? Siapa yang marah?", Hermione balik bertanya, heran.

"Kau. Kau tadi marah, kan?"

"Hahahaha. Kau pikir aku marah sungguhan ya? Hahahahaha. Kena kau!"

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau... tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang mencoba untuk berakting seperti dirimu. Berakting seperti pemarah"

"Hei! Aku bukan pemarah. Aku... hanya tidak sabaran. Itu saja"

"Sama saja, bodoh... Dan, kau berarti mengakui kalau kau tidak sabaran?"

"Itu... Ugh... Lupakan"

"Omong-omong, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bukannya aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu? Jarang sekali kan, _Draco Malfoy_ ke perpustakaan?"

"Oh. Benar. Maaf"

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kita benar-benar harus lebih beradaptasi lagi"

Hermione mengangguk, "Kau mengerjakan essay apa?"

"Ramuan. Kau?"

"Ramalan. Aku tak menyangka kau mengambil mata pelajaran ini. Mata pelajaran yang paling kubenci"

"Dan, aku tak menyangka aku harus tersiksa di kelas transfigurasi. Kelas yang paling kubenci"

"Hentikan. Essayku tak akan selesai kalau kau terus menerus mengoceh, tolol"

"Baik. Aku akan menutup mulut"

"Nah. Begitu lebih baik"

Beberapa murid memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan heran. Bahkan beberapa mencemooh mereka secara terang-terangan. Lagi-lagi, tak bosan kukatakan, kejadian yang sangat jarang terjadi.

AoAoAoA

Draco––yang sekarang terjebak dalam tubuh Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi bahwa tim Quidditch Slytherin kalah dalam pertandingan melawan tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Dan saat itu pula ia ingat bahwa tiga hari lagi adalah pertandingan Quiddicth Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Dan, sepertinya ia lupa harus memberitahu seseorang.

-End of Chapter One-

_Huhu... fict multi-chapter pertamaku... kalau aku boleh bilang sih, kebanyakan percakapannya yah? Maaf deh. Namanya juga baru pertama bikin fict multi-chapter. Di chapter ini juga kayaknya kependekan. Hiks.. udah ya, daripada aku terus ngoceh tentang nih fict, silahkan kalian yang berpendapat..._


End file.
